Crimson's Twin Sister
by Brave Eagles
Summary: Hunter has a twin sister who he doesn't remember. When a new academy and three new rangers come. New Enemies and new crushes.


**A/N: This is my first story on this place. I've been waiting to start the this book. If it's this ****_bold italic _****that means that it's either a text message, writing, and typing. For Thoughts is** _italic._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Ninja Storm, but I do own Haley, Trent, Alex, Josh, and other Secret Ninja Academy's Students.**

* * *

**Prologue: New Rangers**

Haley, Trent, and Alex with the rest of the Secret Ninja Academy walk into the plane to go to Blue Bay Harbor in California. Haley look back at her ex-boyfriend Josh and then walk on to the plane. She went to her seat that is right next to Trent and Sensei Logan, grab her bag, and brought out her called an old friend of hers.

She type into the computer _**Hey Blake, call me on Sky-Phone (A/N:I made that up.)**_

He wrote back _**Oh **_**_K_**.

She went on Sky-Phone and Blake call her on it.

Haley said, "Hey Blake. How are you?"

Blake said, "Good. Where are you anyway?"

Haley said, "I'm on a plane to Blue Bay Harbor."

He said, "Really, I'll meet you at the airport cause I live in Blue Bay Harbor with my brother Hunter Bradley, oh k. Who's next to you?"

Haley said, "Remember Trent and this is Sensei Logan. Does Hunter have dirty blonde hair and misty blue eyes."

Blake said, "Hey Trent and nice to meet you Sensei Logan. So, why are you coming to Blue Bay Harbor? Yes, Hunter does have dirty blonde hair and misty blue eyes."

Haley thought, _Could Hunter be my twin brother._

Sensei Logan explain, "A enemy know as Long Tae **(A/N: In translation Long Kick, Tae is Korean for Kick)** is back and our forces stop him once we can do it again."

Blake said, "Are they like Power Rangers."

Sensei Logan said, "Yes, you already met two of them. Haley: Dark Red Secret Ranger and Trent: White Secret Ranger. The other one is Alex: Amber Secret Ranger."

Blake said, "Wait, Haley you never told me you were a Power Ranger."

Haley said, "I was chosen by Sensei Lao who died at the last battle against Long Tae."

Blake said, "I understand and I'm sorry. I have to go my brother might be wondering why I am not at Motocross Track. Bye."

Haley said, "Bye and have fun at the motocross track."

Haley look over at Alex who is talking to her boy-friend Lucas and her friend Jen. Trent who was looking at Lucy another one of our friends.

Haley said, "I'm guessing you still have a crush on Lucy. You should ask her out on a date."

Trent said, "I'm scared to ask her."

Haley said, "I know how you feel, when I first lay eyes on Josh I was scared to ask him to Home Coming Dance, but thanks to Sensei Lao he taught me to tell without being scared."

Trent said, "Thanks and will you teach me please."

Haley rolled her eyes and said, "Sure and this will be hard."

"The plane will be landing in three min. at Blue Bay Harbor Air Port. Turn off all electronics please." said The Pilot.

Haley turn off her computer. Everyone was getting off the plane. Haley was searching for Blake in the crowd.

I heard a voice, "Are you looking for someone?

" It was Sensei Lee head master at Breeze Secret Ninja Academy.

Haley said, "My childhood friend Blake Bradley."

Sensei Lee said, "Oh k."

Haley kept on looking and saw jet black hair boy talking to Sensei Issac of Lava Secret Academy. Haley thought, _That has to be Blake cause he only knows about us being here._ Haley walks over to see that it was Blake.

Haley said, "Blake, you have grown last time we saw each other."

Blake turns around and said, "Haley, wow you have also grown and I didn't tell my friends about coming here. Nice uniform for students and Sensei."

Haley said, "Thanks, how is it going at Thunder Ninja Academy and motocross?"

Blake said, "Both doing great Haley. I won many races in Motocross and I met this really pretty girl name Tori Hanson. I have a crush on her and I'm scared to ask her out."

Haley said, "I know how you feel and you aren't they only one, Trent has a crush on this girl name Lucy Moonshine and he is also scared to tell her. I can help you learn to not be afraid to ask a girl out."

Blake said, "Thanks, I owe you one."

Sensei Lao said, "All students we are leaving in five min."

Blake said, "Bye Haley see you tomorrow or at the motocross track. What ever comes first."

Haley said, "Oh k."

They did not know that someone was listening to their conservation. Blake headed home on his motocross bike and he saw his brother's motocross bike, Blake wonder, _Why was my brother doing here maybe seeing if a friend is here to visit him._

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger, guess who it was then I'll post the next one. Sorry for this chapter being short.**


End file.
